Buffy The Vampire Slayer Alternate Universe
by Aria Miranda
Summary: What would've happened if Darla had killed both Jesse and Willow? Xander and Buffy, Buffy and Angel, Xander and Cordelia.


Having gone to a double funeral for both Willow Rosenberg and Jesse Watson, Buffy held Xander's hand as he tried his hardest not to cry. His two best friends were killed by a vampire and Buffy hadn't been able to stop it. Despite the fact that they had just met and he was already in love with her, he could help but secretly hold her responsible. Knowing that Xander felt this way, Buffy knew she would stay with him until he told her to go away.

It was a small gathering, the priest from Jesse's church, the rabbi from Willow's temple, both sets of parents, Xander, his parents, Buffy, her mom, Mr. Giles the librarian, and Mr. Flutie the principal. Having made an assortment of hors d'oeuvres, sandwiches, and cakes for the reception, both Jesse's and Willow's moms asked Xander to help them organize their houses. With all the memories of their children here in Sunnydale, Mr. and Mrs. Watson were moving to Mexico, where they've never been, and Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg were moving back to Jerusalem, where Willow had never been. At least these two places didn't hold any memories of their children, allowing them to start fresh.

As the slayer, Buffy was supposed to kill every vampire and demon she came across. After her last class of the day, she and Xander went to the library where they did their homework until 6:00 pm. Once Buffy made sure that Xander was home safe, she kissed him on the cheek then went off to patrol. With her curfew being set for 12:00 midnight, she staked as many vampires and demons she could before 11:30 pm. She hadn't been able to kill Darla yet, but she did stop the Master from resurfacing on the night of the Harvest, by killing his vessel Luke. Although he wasn't dead yet, he was still forced to stay below ground.

A few days later, following the incident with Amy and her witch of a mother, literally, Buffy went to Xander's house feeling down. It didn't compare in the least to what Xander was feeling, but she knew he could make her feel better.

"Buffy. Hey. Come on in." "Thanks. I have a bag here for Jesse's mom and Willow's mom." "What's in there?" "Their moms gave me all of Willow's and Jesse's clothing, as well as all of their clothing that they hated. I made them all into clothing big enough for Barbie and Ken dolls." "Why?" "With the yard sale on Sunday, mom and I wanted to help. My mom is making lots of hors d'oeuvres to be sold at the sale and these items are my contribution. Are your parents selling anything?" "Oh yeah. The attic, garage, and basement are completely empty, except of course for the furnace, wash/dryer, deep freezer, and the two cars." "That's great."

Taking Buffy by the hand, he watched as she handed the bags over to all seven parents, her mom having come along too. Seeing that all of the parents had everything under control, Buffy and Xander decided to go to the den and watch a movie. Making some cheese flavoured popcorn and a fresh squeezed pitcher of orange juice, Buffy and Xander brought their snacks into the den. As Xander opened the candy closet, Buffy looked through their collection of movies. "What would you like to watch Xander?" "Anything you want Buffy." "How about An Affair to Remember?" "Sure. Sounds good." Taking the movie from her hand, their fingers brushing against each other, they stood silent for a minute before looking at each other. Smiling nervously at him, she sat down while he put the movie in.

Half way through the movie, Buffy and Xander stuck their hands into the popcorn bowl at the same time. Turning toward each other as their fingers linked, they each picked up the remainder of the popcorn and fed each other, each licking the salt from each others' fingers. Moving the empty bowl out of their way, Xander leaned toward Buffy, who nodded in agreement.

Placing his lips onto hers, he kissed her gently, easing his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, she moved to sit on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. Pulling away from the kiss, he started kissing her neck, Buffy tilting her head to the side to give him more access. After a few minutes, she moves back to his lips, kissing him deeply, hungrily.

After a while, they pulled away again, resting their foreheads against each other. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you moved here Buffy." "Me too Xander." With one more kiss, they picked up their empty dishes and carried them back to the kitchen.

Later that night, Buffy and Xander walked into the Bronze holding hands. Heading straight to the dance floor, they wrapped their arms around each other. As they swayed to the music, they never noticed two sets of eyes staring at them.

"She's really pretty isn't she?" said Cordelia Chase to the tall dark handsome man also staring at the couple. "Pretty doesn't describe her. Gorgeous, breath-taking, and beautiful don't do it either." "Then how would you describe her?" "I'd say she's this generation's Grace Kelly." "Wow. She was the most beautiful woman of her time." "Exactly."

Turning to the girl, he said, "I'm Angel." "Cordelia. I guess you like Buffy." "You could say that." After a few moments, realization hit. "Oh. You're in love with her." "Yes. And you're in love with her boy." "What? Of course not. We're from two very different classes." "You're in love with him aren't you?" 'Totally, completely. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't think of him while his friends were alive. But now that they're gone, and I see him with Buffy, he's suddenly become more appealing." "You're jealous of her." "In a way, yes." "As long as you admit it." The two of them inwardly cringed as they saw Buffy and Xander kissing on the dance floor.

An hour later, just as Buffy had left Xander's lap to go to the bathroom, Cordelia saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Putting on another coat of lipstick, she put it back in her purse and headed to his table. Looking up, the smile on his face melted when he saw her.

"Hello Xander. How are you doing?" "I'm fine. I'm waiting for Buffy." "Oh. Do you mind if I join you?" "Suit yourself." "I'm so sorry about that past 12 years Xander. I know that Willow and Jesse were your best friends, but I thought they were completely losers. I'll understand if you hate me for saying that, but I can't be anything but brutally honest." "You can say that again." "I'm sorry."

Looking up, Xander sighed in relief when Buffy came back. "Hey. Ready to go?" "Sure. Bye Cordelia." "Bye Xander." Taking his girl's hand, Xander led Buffy out of the Bronze.

Arriving at his house, she said, "Are you alright Xander?" "I'm fine." "What did she say to you?" "She apologized for the past 12 years." "Do you think she meant it?" "Honestly? Yes, I think she meant it." "Then I'm glad for you. You shouldn't be in anymore pain than you're already feeling."

Smiling at her, he pulled her to sit down on the bench. "I can't stay long. I have to patrol before I go home." "I know. What time are you coming tomorrow?" "At 12:00 noon sharp." "Great. I look forward to tomorrow." Smiling at him, she kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair. "Good night Xander." "Good night Buffy."

Arriving at the cemetery, Buffy sat upon a tombstone, waiting for a vampire to rise. When an hour had come and gone, though, she got off of the tombstone and turned to go home. She was unable to do so however when she found herself staring into Angel's eyes.

"Hello Angel." "Buffy. You look beautiful." "Thank you. I have to get going home." "Nothing slain tonight?" "No." "There's always next time." "Yeah. Bye Angel." "Bye Buffy."

A week later, Buffy entered the Bronze to find Xander sitting by himself. "Hi handsome." "Hey. I didn't think you'd come tonight." "Why?" "Because I was almost beheaded by a giant she-mantis." Placing her hand on his cheek, she said, "I like you Xander. What a demon does to you isn't your fault. Understand?" "Yeah, I do." "Good." Kissing him gently, she said, "Come dance with me."

A few days later, Buffy left the cafeteria after lunch to go to her locker. She was surprised to see Owen Thurman standing there, waiting for her. "Hi Owen." "Hi Buffy. You look really good today." "Thank you."

Having seen Owen go to Buffy's locker to wait for her, Cordelia decided to go talk to Xander. Seeing him still sitting at their table, finishing the last of his jell-o, she sat next to him. "Hey Xander. Did you enjoy your lunch?" "As always." "Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." "Thank you for the offer but I'm going out with Buffy." "Oh come on. It's just one date." "Thank you, but no." "Honestly Xander, I don't think she would mind." "What are you talking about?" "She's talking to Owen Thurman right now."

Hearing that, Xander quickly finished the rest of his dessert, placing the empty tray on top of the garbage can before heading to Buffy's locker. Just as he got there, Owen left. "Buffy." "Xander." "Cordelia asked me out for tonight." "Really." "Yeah. She told me that Owen was talking to you." "He asked me out for tonight." "What did you say?" "I said no." Seeing the look on her face, he said, "I can tell how much you want to go Buffy." "I don't. I'm with you Xander." "Not tonight Buffy. I'm going out with Cordelia." "I see. Well maybe I'll just go out with Owen." "You should." "Fine." Slamming her locker, she caught up with Owen. "I'd love to go out with you Owen." "Great." Giving him her address, she leaned in and kissed Owen on the cheek, not paying Xander any attention as she headed to class.

Later that night, Buffy walked in with Owen. Heading towards the dance floor, she moved into his arms, having seen Xander and Cordelia dancing. Seeing the brunette run her hands up and down Xander's arms, his shoulders and through his hair, made Buffy pull Owen closer to her. Smiling at her, Owen leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tighter to him.

Seeing his girlfriend kiss that boy made Xander very jealous. So much so that he leaned in to Cordelia, kissing her gently. Screaming for joy on the inside, Cordelia thrust her tongue into Xander's mouth, allowing the two appendages to wrestle with each other. After a full minute, Xander pulled away, leaving Cordelia on the dance floor as he headed to Buffy and Owen, taking the blonde's hand. "We're going home now." Leaving Owen on the dance floor, Buffy left with Xander.

Arriving back at her house, he said, "Do you like Owen?" "Honestly, he's good looking, a great kisser, and very attentive. But I don't want him. I wanted you until I saw her mouth on yours." "Seeing you with him made me crazy Buffy. That's why I let her kiss me." "Let her? Sure, you were really struggling to get away from her." "It would've been rude to simply push her away." "Isn't that what you did a few moments later?" "Yes. But by that time, I needed to talk to you."

Sighing, she pulled him into her arms. Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head down for a kiss. Deepening the kiss, they walked backwards until the back of her legs hit the couch. Turning so that she straddled him, she made herself comfortable on his lap as they continued to kiss. "Are we ok now Xander?" "Absolutely slayer." Smiling at him, she leaned in to kiss him again and again.

A few days later, while under the influence of the hyena, Xander followed Buffy into the room where the former pig was kept. Standing above her, he waited for her to acknowledge him. "Did you do this?" she asked, standing up to face him. "Yes. It was delicious. Now you though are downright delectable."

Holding her captive against the wall, he leaned in to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he linked his fingers with hers as he eased her to lie down on the floor. "Xander, as much as I love this" "Shh slayer."

Kissing her again, he reached beneath her top to unclasp her bra. Helping her up slightly, he removed it along with her top. Laying her back down, he kissed her one more time. Kissing down her neck, he stared at her breasts for a moment. Squeezing her left breast, he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right nipple. Switching positions after a minute, he squeezed her right breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her left nipple.

Kissing down her body, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, he unzipped her pants, pushing them down along with her underwear. Moving his face to her vagina, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue into her. Swirling his tongue all the way inside of her, he lapped up the juices there. Licking at her from top to bottom, he bit down on her clitoris, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Pulling her pants and underwear back up, zipping her up, he laid back down on top of her. Kissing her deeply, he allowed her to taste herself on his lips and tongue as she ran her fingers through his hair. Helping her up slightly, he watched as she put her bra back on, along with her top.

Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and back into his arms. "That felt so good Xander." "I'm glad Buffy. I'd do anything to make you happy." "You're well on your way lover." Smiling at her, he kissed her one more time before walking out of the room. Smiling as she watched him, she licked her lips, tasting him. Taking a deep breath, she left the room, going back to her locker before the next class.

Later that night at the Bronze, Xander walked in alone to find Cordelia also sitting by herself. Buying to glasses of COKE, he headed to her table, placing both glasses down on the table. "Hello Cordelia. I brought you a drink." "Thank you Xander." "You're welcome." As they both drank, they kept staring at each other, linking their left fingers with each other.

"How would you like to get out of her Cordelia?" "I'd love to." "Good. Helping her on with her jacket, they got into her car, on their way to somewhere private.

Arriving at the beach, they went to the boat house just off of the shore. Closing the door, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply as he moved her to lie down on the bed. Running her fingers through his hair, she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, pulling him to lie down on top of her.

Pulling her top off of her, he removed her bra, tossing them to the floor. Unzipping her pants, he removed them along with her underwear and shoes. Standing up to remove his own clothing, he laid back down on top of her, stopping her whimpering with his kiss.

Rolling so that she straddled him, she kissed down his neck. Licking, nibbling and sucking at each nipple, she bit each one, causing him to moan. Kissing down his chest, dipping her tongue into his bellybutton, she moved her face to his penis. Kissing the tip of him, she swirled her tongue all the way around it. Licking him from front to back, she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down so she could take more of him in. Swallowing, she flicked his testicles, causing him to push her head further down onto him. Sitting back up, she positioned herself above him. Sliding down on top of him, they both gasped, causing him to roll her beneath him. As they kissed, he tasted himself on her lips.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed down her neck. Staring at her breasts for a moment, he squeezed her left breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right nipple. Switching positions after a minute, he squeezed her right breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her left nipple. Kissing down her body, dipping his tongue into belly button, he thrust one, two, and three fingers into her, swirling them all the way inside her. As he did that, he made her gasp in pleasure, causing her to grab his penis and squeeze him hard. After a minute they grabbed each others heads with their clean hands, thrusting their fingers into each others' mouths. Licking the digits clean of the sticky ambrosia of their partners, they kissed each other again and again.

Moving his head back to her vagina, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue into her. Swirling his tongue all the way inside her, he lapped up the juices there. Licking at her from top to bottom, he bit down on her clitoris, causing her to push his head further down into her. Pulling away from her, he thrust back into her, their legs entwining as he kissed her again. Rolling all over the bed, they made love a second time, their lips and tongues fused to each other.

Having come to the beach to search the caves for demons, Buffy had managed to dust 3 nests worth of vampires, 20 all together, in only an hour. Passing by the boat house, she was surprised to see Cordelia's car. Going inside, she was heartbroken at the sight of her Xander making love with Cordelia Chase. Just this afternoon he had given her the most incredible pleasure she had ever felt and now he was bedding another. Closing the door without being detected, she headed back into town.

She was so distraught, she didn't even realize when she bumped into Angel, her head colliding with his chest. "Buffy. What's wrong?" "Take me back to your place Angel. I don't have to be home until midnight." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Let's go."

Arriving at his apartment, he closed the door as she made her way to the bedroom. Kicking off her shoes, she turned down the sheets. Running her fingers through his hair, she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, pulling him to lie down on top of her.

Pulling her top off of her, he removed her bra, tossing them to the floor. Unzipping her pants, he removed them along with her underwear and shoes. Standing up to remove his own clothing, he laid back down on top of her, stopping her whimpering with his kiss.

Rolling so that she straddled him, she kissed down his neck. Licking, nibbling and sucking at each nipple, she bit each one, causing him to moan. Kissing down his chest, dipping her tongue into his bellybutton, she moved her face to his penis. Kissing the tip of him, she swirled her tongue all the way around it. Licking him from front to back, she took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down so she could take more of him in. Swallowing, she flicked his testicles, causing him to push her head further down onto him. Sitting back up, she positioned herself above him. Sliding down on top of him, they both gasped, causing him to roll her beneath him. As they kissed, he tasted himself on her lips.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed down her neck. Staring at her breasts for a moment, he squeezed her left breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her right nipple. Switching positions after a minute, he squeezed her right breast as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at her left nipple. Kissing down her body, dipping his tongue into belly button, he thrust one, two, and three fingers into her, swirling them all the way inside her. As he did that, he made her gasp in pleasure, causing her to grab his penis and squeeze him hard. After a minute they grabbed each others heads with their clean hands, thrusting their fingers into each others' mouths. Licking the digits clean of the sticky ambrosia of their partners, they kissed each other again and again.

Moving his head back to her vagina, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue into her. Swirling his tongue all the way inside her, he lapped up the juices there. Licking at her from top to bottom, he bit down on her clitoris, causing her to push his head further down into her. Pulling away from her, he thrust back into her, their legs entwining as he kissed her again. Rolling all over the bed, they made love a second time, their lips and tongues fused to each other.

Breaking the kiss, she gasped, quickly getting up off of the bed. "Oh my God. I can't believe I just did that. I just slept with you Angel." "I know. It was perfect." "I'm with Xander." "It doesn't seem like it to me." Getting off of the bed, he stalked toward her, forcing her to run and seek refuge in the bathroom. Following her inside, he cornered her, holding her captive.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Angel." "No, but making love with your destined partner is something that you can't control." "You're my destined partner?" "Yes. Let me show you." Reverting to game face, he waited for her to scream. "Let me get this straight," she said, punching him in the stomach. "I not only retaliated by sleeping with you, I lost my virginity to a vampire. How sick is that?" "It's not sick, it's meant to be." "I can't be in love with a vampire." "But you are. You just admitted it." "I can't. It's not normal." "And being a vampire slayer is?"

Remembering that, she ran out of the bathroom, quickly put her clothing back on and grabbed her stake. "Stay away from me." Grabbing the stake, he tossed it to the floor as he kissed her, being careful not to bite her tongue with his vampire teeth. Stripping her of her clothing, he moved her back to the bed, thrusting back into her. As they rolled all over the bed, they made love a second and a third time, him refusing to remove his lips and tongue from hers.

Eventually though, he did so, just long enough to revert back to his human visage. "Angel." "What is it Buffy?" "I love you, but" "No buts. You're mine now. When will you break up with that boy and move in half of your things here?" "I don't know. I have a lot to think about." "While you're thinking, remember this." Practically choking her with his tongue in her mouth, he kissed her, depriving her of oxygen for a full minute. "If you weren't so good at that, I wouldn't even consider ending my relationship with Xander." "So you are considering it." "Duh." "Good."

Letting her go, he watched as she got dressed. Sitting down on the bed, she leaned down to kiss him. "I love you dark vampire." "I love you too sunshine." With one more kiss, she forced herself to leave.

For the next two weeks, Buffy avoided Xander. She never answered her calls, she didn't go to the Bronze, she didn't even sit with him at lunch. She focused all of her energy on slaying and studying, which made Giles and her mother very happy. When she received her progress report card, bearing 3 A's, 5 B's, and an A+ in both physical education and art class, she and her mom celebrated with a shopping trip to the mall.

Her biggest triumph during that time was killing Darla, The Three, and discovering who The Anointed was. She wasn't able to kill him yet, but at least she knew who we was. Now, after being so sick for the past week, her mom forced her to go to the hospital, where she saw Cordelia Chase as well.

Going into the doctor's office together, Cordelia and Buffy tried their best to keep their eyes off of each other. When the doctor announced that both of them were two weeks pregnant, they both gasped, turning to face each other. Asking the doctor to leave them alone, they waited until the door shut.

"I saw you with Xander at the boat house on the beach. I know that he's the father of your baby." "Of course he is. I may have dated a lot of guys, but I never slept with them. I've always wanted Xander. I'll do whatever I can to make him mine forever." "You can have him. Besides, I have to go tell the father of my baby." "It's not Xander?" "No. It's Angel." "How?" "You know how." "No. How is he the father?" "When I saw the two of you together, I got so upset, I didn't even notice that I bumped into him. I asked to go back to his place and we made love in his apartment." "So, you don't mind anymore." "How could I? I can't compete with you. You are the teenage version of walking sex. Every male wants you." "Not Angel." "Why? Do you want Angel? You already took Xander. You can't have Angel too." "I don't want Angel. I want Xander." "Fine. Let's go talk to them together." "Alright. Let's go."

An hour later, Buffy, Angel, Xander, and Cordelia met at the Bronze. Splitting a large cheese pizza, a salad, and a pitcher of iced water, Buffy and Cordelia enjoyed their meal while Xander and Angel went to get drinks for themselves. When they came back, Buffy and Cordelia were each drinking water.

"You finished your food already?" "We were hungry. Go ahead Cordelia." Taking her lover's hand in hers, she said, "Xander, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you all of the time. But I have to tell you something. I'm two weeks pregnant with your baby. It was conceived at the boat house near the beach." "I see."

Taking her cue, Buffy said, "Angel, I realize it's completely unprecedented, but I'm pregnant with your baby. I know that as a vampire you never expected to have a baby, but it's happened." Squealing as Angel grabbed her, he pulled her into his lap and started to kiss her. "Angel mmm we should mmm dis mmm cuss mmm this." "There's nothing to discuss Buffy. We'll get married and raise our son or daughter together." Kissing her again, he held her securely in his arms as he sat back in his seat, devouring her mouth with his.

"What are you thinking about Xander?" "I'm glad that Buffy's happy with Angel, and I'm glad that you're in love with me, but I don't know when I'll feel ready to be a father." "I understand. You have 8 and a half months to get used to the idea." Lying so that her head was in his lap, she pulled his head down to hers. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

After a while, Buffy managed to pull away from Angel and Xander managed to pull away from Cordelia. Asking Xander to dance, she said, "I'm sorry Xander. I do love you, as my best friend and the godfather of my son or daughter." "I'm sorry too Buffy. A part of me will always be in love with you, but you're with who you're meant to be with. I understand that." Smiling at him, she pulled his head down for a final kiss.

Being pulled away by Angel, she snuggled into him as he danced her away. "I hope you know that was your last kiss with Buffy, Xander," said Cordelia, kissing him gently. "I know. I love you Cordelia." "I love you too Xander."

"I asked Xander to be the godfather to our baby, Angel." "It works out. Cordelia asked me to be the godfather to her son or daughter." "So I guess this means the four of us are going to be each others' best friends." "No. They may be your best friends but the only best friend I'll ever have is you." "I love you so much Angel." "I love you too Buffy." With that said, Buffy and Angel continued to dance as did Xander and Cordelia.


End file.
